


Happier

by Natrixia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Langst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natrixia/pseuds/Natrixia
Summary: Happier-Ed Sheeran





	Happier

_ Walking down 29th and Park _

_ I saw you in another's arms _

_ Only a month we've been apart _

 

The cold december air stung as it blew into my face. My watery eyes were stuck to the concrete pavement as walked I through Central Park, New York. I came here to clear my head and sort through my thoughts. The most reoccurring thought I’d been having was Keith.  _ Keith. _ It's been a month since Keith and I’s argument and a month since we broken up. We were always in arguments, but this one was different from them.

 

It’d started over something so petty and stupid, but it grew more heated. Fueled by anger and frustration, throwing hurtful comments at each other. Everything had become a blur, and before I realized it, Keith was slamming the apartment door closed. A few days later he’d came back and I hoped to apologize, but any apology I had died when Keith spoke.

 

“I’ve had it Lance, I can’t do this with you anymore. I-I can’t be with someone who I’m constantly arguing with, this isn’t healthy for me, nor you. I’m sorry, but this is it.  **_We are done_ ** .”

 

My whole body froze as Keith turned to go get his belongings from our room. Hopelessly stood there, not able to process a single thought. Not too long as he’d gone, Keith was back in the living room, wordlessly making his way to the door, brushing my shoulder as he passed. I reached to grab his arm, but stopped and let it fall to my side. Keith walked through the door, and that was the last time I had seen him.

 

At least until I’d seen him and another man sitting on a bench, wrapped up in the said man’s arms. What I could see where I stood, the man’s hair was black and shaved on the sides, and a small tuft of white atop that contrasted the black, and was possibly good foot or two taller than Keith when standing. Both had their eyes closed and looked at peace. I quickly turned my gaze away and hurriedly moved away from the couple.

 

_ Saw you walk inside a bar _

_ He said something to make you laugh _

_ I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours _

_ Yeah, you look happier, you do _

 

The next time I see Keith and the man is when they’re waiting to enter the Balmara Bar where I’m meeting Hunk and Pidge at. They were both holding hands and both laughing and smiling as they gazed at each other.

 

_ Promise that I will not take it personal, baby _

_ If you're moving on with someone new _

 

The guilt that weighed in my heart pushed down the jealousy I felt arise, ‘cause I knew it was my fault. My fault that he isn’t mine anymore. But a bit of happiness wormed its way into my heart, happiness that Keith found someone who made him happy.

 

_ Sat on the corner of the room...Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier _

 

I sat at the table watching a wasted Hunk and Pidge messily dance on the crowded dance floor. I took a swig of my beer, the bitter taste bringing a comfort to my aching heart. My ears caught the sound of a familiar laugh.  _ Keith’s laugh. _ I followed the sound to see him and the man, who’s name was Shiro according to Pidge, holding each other in a tight embrace, rocking slowly to the music.

 

_ Cause baby you look happier, you do _

_ My friends told me one day I'll feel it too _

_ And until then I'll smile to hide the truth _

 

I reflected back to the times of Hunk and Pidges encouragement, “you’ll find someone else,”and I would nod and smile. But I know there isn’t anyone else like Keith, someone who could make me laugh, make me smile, and make me  **happy** .

 

_ But my darling...I know I was happier with you _

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my attempt at writing a fanfic, so criticism is welcomed!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/natrixia)


End file.
